


Here we go again

by LazyButSmexy



Series: Here we go again, even if it takes a lifetime [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, POV First Person, Reader-Insert, Reincarnation, kinda sad, still cute, there's a plot twist, this was my first posted fanfic ever so be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyButSmexy/pseuds/LazyButSmexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Promise me you’ll take care of yourself, okay? We’ll come back together after the expedition in one piece, you and me. I can’t see myself going to a mission without you.”</p><p>Then realization hit me. Those were the same words I said to him four years ago, before that expedition from the one I couldn’t come back alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here we go again

**Author's Note:**

> This work was posted about two years back on DeviantArt, in my beginnings as a fanfic writer. I edited it a little bit, but is mostly the same as the original.

“You woke up early”, he said. His hand gently stroked my cheek, as steel grey eyes looked at me. His gaze was calm, almost angry, but not cold. Those eyes I loved so much could be cold towards his soldiers, towards the Commander, and even colder towards that crazy Hange.

But his eyes were never cold with me. His eyes were always looking at me in serenity, as if, while being with me, he felt in peace with himself.

“Are you excited about today? I know how much you like to go outside the walls”, he continued. I merely leaned into his touch, letting out a soft sigh. He chuckles softly, gently caressing my neck. “I know. It’s always a hard experience.”

I looked at him when he paused, and I could see him biting the inside corner of his lip, when he suddenly looked up at me, his words, deep and honest, tearing through the silence. “Promise me you’ll take care of yourself, okay? We’ll come back together after the expedition in one piece, you and me. I can’t see myself going to a mission without you.”

Gently I pressed my nose against his shoulder, this small gesture meaning all the words I would say to him. That I will come back, that everything will be fine.

Then realization hit me. Those were the same words I said to him four years ago, before that expedition from which I couldn’t come back alive.

Memories come back like a flood, every once in a while it keeps happening.

 

That time, we met with a pack of abnormal titans advancing towards my squad, managing to break our formation and as soon as we charged against them, one caught the wires of my 3DMG and slammed me against a tree, killing me instantly.

I broke my promise to him once, but that only worked for him to lock himself even more, not hoping for anyone to assure him their return.

But now, he said those words to me again. Does that mean I’m still special for him? Does he still think about me when I was a living human being? Does he ever say my name in dreams, hoping for me to answer him?

Does he know I'm still here, somehow, by reasons not even I can understand? Does he know that I was the same person, only in the shape of a horse? I didn’t care about the latter one though, because that put us even closer than before.

When I was alive, I loved to fight titans. I was the first one to answer during an attack, and had a rate of killings that rivaled Levi’s. I would always be excited during our expeditions, because that meant riding a horse while the wind hit my face, the clean air washing my lungs from that horrid smell of sewers that filled the land inside the walls.

Now, I would still go outside and feel that free air at the top of my lungs, but now I was the one running, carrying someone on my back.

Carrying my loved one on my back.

I was so lost in thought that I flinched when he fixed the saddle on my back, causing him to raise an eyebrow in amusement.

“What, is it too cold for the Princess?,” he sneered, a soft smirk in his features, followed by a soft chuckle when I snorted a little, rolling my eyes.

 _Princess_. The first time he called me that was one night, he found out I couldn't sleep well without pillows. That same night, he let me rest my head on his chest and kissed my forehead. 

If horses could blush...-

"Hey, stop daydreaming", Levi had finished setting me up and guided me out of the stables, towards the front gates of the headquarters. I followed him obediently, like war horses are supposed to.

Mount. Line up. March towards the city. Same old, same old.

Once standing in front of the mighty gates of Wall Maria, I let out a sigh, my heart racing in anticipation to Erwin’s words.

I felt a reassuring pat in my neck as Levi shifted in his place.

 

I had a feeling we both shared the same thought as the gates were slowly pulled up.

 

_Here we go again._

**Author's Note:**

> I still have a weak spot for Levi and horses.


End file.
